


A Bad Feeling

by caz251



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Weasley had a bad feeling when she woke that morning, she had learnt to trust her instincts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Fanficer's Monopoly Challenge As soon as she walked in, she felt the tension...
> 
> Also written for the Niffler Lucky Dig at the Hogwarts Fair 2014

As soon as she walked in, she felt the tension in her body release, her family were all sat around the table waiting for breakfast. She had been so sure that something had gone wrong and that she was going to be missing someone this morning.

Charlie was the one that she was most worried about, him and his dragons, she could never be sure that he wasn't going to do something reckless and get himself eaten or set on fire.

Bill was almost as bad, him and his cursebreaking, there was going to be a day where he came across a trap that got the better of him and then where would she be. Stuck at home wondering if he would ever come back to her or if he would be left in a tomb for the rest of eternity, or until the next group of foolhardy cursebreakers tried their luck.

The twins, well she had heard the explosions coming from their room yesterday, experimental potions for pranks. If they didn't take their studies more seriously they would soon blow themselves up in a quest to make some product or other for their catalogue.

Percy, Ron and Ginny she had been sure about, they would be at breakfast as always. Percy with his head stuck in a book, Ron waiting for the food to appear then tucking in like he had never eaten before, and Ginny sitting waiting patiently for breakfast before she would begin to bug her brothers into taking her flying.

Arthur, well he was at breakfast, but he didn't look all that good, and she was sure that his robe was slightly singed. She sighed, that had been where her bad feeling had been coming from. He had been playing with all his muggle things in the shed again and had no doubt injured himself. He was lucky that he didn't seriously hurt himself because if he did she would kill him.

Molly just smiled at her family as she made her way to the stove and began to make breakfast, surprised a little at the fact that everyone else was in the kitchen before her, but she wasn't going to complain, especially as someone had already set the table for her. At that she looked around the table again looking for a guilty face, someone had set the table, they were definitely up to something.


End file.
